


The Magical Bonds That Bring Us Together

by RidingMalum



Series: The Magical Lives of The Pogues [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, ill add more tags later, literally everyone gets together at some point so im not tagging them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: When four kids come together on a train it feels almost like magic has brought them together. They soon get labeled as the pogues and have to learn how to navigate around new friendships, relationships, and strange things that start happening to them. Mysteries happen, people go missing and magic happens but can they stick together through it all?——-Also known as the Hogwarts auUpdates every Monday
Relationships: JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge, JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks), Kiara & Pope (Outer Banks), Kiara/Pope (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron & Kiara, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/Kiara
Series: The Magical Lives of The Pogues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Owls Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Owls with letters, making new friends and being sorted

John b. grew up in a small house with his dad next to the ocean. It was one of John b’s. favorite places to be. When he went out to hang out with the muggle kids sometimes all he could think about was getting back home so he could see what new creature his dad had in his study.

His father made it clear that he wanted his son to have a normal life, at least a somewhat normal life. Because that’s what his mom wanted. John b. doesn’t really understand why he has to live how his mom wanted because after she found out what his father was and potentially what her son was, she left. No goodbye, no letter, nothing. He thinks maybe his father might know where she is but won’t tell him. He doesn’t mind, though, he has no connection to his mother, she left when he was three.

John b. grew up with his father and he wouldn’t want it any other way. His father studies dragons and rare creatures, so even by wizard standards, he's already been around more magic than pureblood kids. If it wasn’t too dangerous his father would take him with him to see the creatures. Usually dragons, those were John b’s favorite. He remembers last year for his birthday his dad decided to take him with him to Romania instead of leaving him behind with his uncle because he was going to go and see a certain dragon and he knew his son would want to see it.

He’ll never forget seeing the Romanian Longhorn. He wasn’t allowed to get very close. Dragons were dangerous, after all. But just being around one made John b. feel as if he could fly. When they got home his dad gave him a chain with a clear locket with a green scale in it.

“So you always remember your tenth birthday.” His dad had smiled and ruffled his son’s shaggy hair before going into his office.

Ever since that day John b. daydreamed about going to Hogwarts. There wasn’t a bone in him that made him think that he wouldn’t get his letter when he was eleven. He knew when he got the letter he would officially be apart of the magical world. He loved living on this muggle island, and his muggle friend, even the strange old muggle woman who would sometimes stop him before he went home to give him a dish of food for him and his father. He liked learning how to surf with the other kids and fishing with some of the adults. But he couldn’t deny the feeling of relief when he got home and heard a strange chirping or see the edge of the couch singed. He didn’t have to hide the fact that he was a wizard hear and once he got to Hogwarts he would be able to talk about all the cool adventures his dad went on because they would understand.

It was one bright humid day outside when owls started flying around. There was a heavy storm yesterday and he had to keep smacking the bugs that crawled out away. But his dad was inside writing a paper for the ministry and the humidity had sapped all of John b.’s energy to play with the other kids. So he sat in the hammock on the front porch. His eyes were closed when an owl landed in front of him. He didn’t even notice it was there until it landed on his chest, startling him so badly that he almost flipped himself out of the hammock. He looked at the grey owl and the letter between its beak. He grabbed the letter and gave the owl a small pat on the head before it flew off.

He ran into the house and quickly opened the letter. He quickly skimmed over it before running into his dad’s office, briefly forgetting that he wasn’t actually allowed in here. His dad looked up from what he was doing, ready to scold him before he saw the letter in his son's hand and the smile on his face.

He connected the dots quickly and stood up to hug him, “looks like we have to make a trip to Diagon Alley.”

**—**

Kiara was trying to learn how to embroider with her family’s house-elf, Tiny, teaching her when she heard her dad walk into the room. She looked up at him after she made one more stitch. It wasn’t pretty but it was getting better and she had Tiny to thank for that.

The small house elf stood quickly when her dad came in and bowed so low that her long nose touched the ground. “Master Carrera, sir, Tiny was just helping miss Kiara learn embroidering.”

“Thank you, Tiny. You can go back to it, though. I’m just in here to give Kiara her potion for today.” Her father said warmly. He produced a vial filled with purple liquid out of his jacket pocket and gave it to Kiara. She didn’t hesitate to pour it down her throat. She knew it was necessary.

She gave the empty vial back to her dad and didn’t say anything about it. Instead, she held up the pillow she was working on to show her father. “It’s getting much better, dear. Maybe when you’re done I can find somewhere to put it.”

She nods and doesn’t say anything. Her father gets the hint and leaves. Kiara isn’t in much of a talking mood today. When she was reading about centaurs and their habitats in her room she heard her parents arguing down the hall, in their room. She knew it was about her again and she hated that. Sometimes she wondered how her parents ended up together because they were complete opposites. Sometimes the thought came to her that maybe they weren’t always like this, maybe she made them like this.

She knew she wasn’t the easiest kid to raise. In fact, her magical abilities made her more difficult than most. She never used magic on purpose, she didn’t even know how to yet, but when her emotions spiked sometimes things would just happen. When she felt upset when her parents her fighting books would come off their shelves, when she was mad and arguing with her parent's doors slammed shut on their own and when she was excited fireworks would go off above her head.

It was more intense when she was a little kid but more recently her dad decided that they had to do something. He didn’t want his daughter to hurt herself or somebody else on accident. He knew she was a sensitive kid who put on a tough facade and that hurting someone would devastate her. So he brewed potions until he found the right ones that would cap her powers until she went off to Hogwarts to learn how to control her outbursts. Her mother didn’t agree, she thought that it was a good thing and that it was a good way for Kiara to express herself. This is where they butted heads because her father would always bring up the fact that her mother worked at the ministry for magical accidents. So, even though she didn’t like it, she let her husband do what he did best and make a potion to help.

That’s what he did. He was a world-renowned potions maker. That’s how her family had so much money. Her mother tried to use that to their advantage and get in good with the other purebloods but some were too snobby, thinking that her family was too new money. Some were more welcoming but Kiara didn’t care. She didn’t really like hanging out with a lot of them. She tried to give it a shot but when she was playing with them they’d casually mention something about muggle-borns being lower than them and she’d immediately want to go home. There were a few she liked but eventually scared away when her magical outbursts happened.

Her father was worried that she might not be accepted into Hogwarts because of it. Thinking that maybe keeping her away would be safer for the other students but her mother had no doubt that she would be accepted. Kiara didn’t actually care. If she made it into Hogwarts then she would have the pleasure of getting away from her mundane life but if she didn’t then she would learn magic at home.

The answer became clear when she was eating honey oatmeal that Tiny made for her. Her parents were both in the kitchen. Her mother fixing her papers for work before shoving them in her bag and her father reading the newest paper of potions weekly. A small brown owl flew in through the window and dropped the letter. Her mother grabbed it as Kiara was too preoccupied with the little owl. She’s seen a bunch of owls before and this one looked young, maybe it was its first time delivering a message. She ripped off a piece of her toast to give to the owl. She was petting the owl as her mom squealed making Kiara jump in surprise and the owl fly away in fright.

“My baby is going to Hogwarts!” Kiara’s mother says in a voice only meant for dogs to hear. Her father grabs the letter and congratulates Kiara.

Kiara, for her part, is happy that she gets to go. But is afraid that she might not be able to get her magical outbursts in control in time. She’s afraid the other students will hate her and she’s afraid she might hate them.

**—**

Pope lived a perfectly normal life for a muggle. The only thing not normal was that he didn’t hang out with kids his age. He found it hard to connect with them. They thought he was weird for saying whatever popped into his mind. He was a smart kid for his age. Whenever he wasn’t helping his dad with deliveries or cooking with his mom his nose was buried in a book. He was obsessed with books about magic but not fantasy books. He enjoyed reading about the Salem Witch Trials and Celtic witches. His dad thought it was strange but his mom encouraged his love for all things magical.

Pope wanted there to be magic in the world. What eleven-year-old didn’t? Magic would make things easier and more fun. If there was magic maybe he wouldn’t be seen as a freak by other kids because then he wouldn’t be so different.

He was on his dad’s boat when he noticed a bunch of owls flying around. It was strange because he had never seen one owl for the entire time he lived near the ocean. He didn’t know they lived on the island.

His dad gave him a few of the lighter items for him to deliver as he got off the boat. When he walked down the sandy road to a huge White House he noticed more and more owls, he could have sworn they were following him but he knew that was strange, and even though he didn’t know much about birds he didn’t think that owls followed people.

He put those thoughts out of his mind because he was on the front step of the giant house. He did what his dad had taught him to do. He’s been doing this with his dad for two years now so he knows the drill by now. Hand over the bags and take the money, make sure to count it and then go back to the boat where his dad is waiting for him. Pope isn’t allowed to keep any of the money but he doesn’t really mind it, there isn’t much he would use it for.

His mom is making sandwiches when he and his father walk in. She looks up at them and Pope sees the confused expression on her face. It's the first time that Pope sees the owl on the kitchen window seal and realizes that the confusion isn’t directed at him.

“They’ve been around all day.” His mom says, the exasperation clear in her voice. “I don’t know what to do. It has something in its mouth and I think it wants me to take it. Is that even still a thing?”

Before anyone can tell him not to Pope is walking over to the window and opening it. His parents are quiet as he and the bird look at each other. He takes the envelope from the owl and it flies away. He looks down at it curiously and sees that it’s addressed to him. He doesn’t know what to do he just got a letter from an owl, how is someone supposed to react to that.

He hands the letter off to his mom who opens it and reads it before promptly saying, “What the hell is Hogwarts?”

**—**

JJ isn’t expecting to get a letter from Hogwarts. His father was a squib and although his mother was gone he knew that she wasn’t a witch. He knew that the odds of having a magical kid as a squib were low so he wasn’t expecting anything. He knew about magic but it didn’t matter, so he did other things. He liked to play soccer with the kids in the park. He was better than the rest but he never brought it up. He just took pride in knowing he’d usually be picked first for a team. He also liked surfing. He wasn’t the best at it, he only began learning about a year ago but Scooter, the muggle who was teaching him, assured him that he was better than he should be at his age. He didn’t do these things because he was good at it but just because he loved being outdoors.

The thing he loved the most was when his father was in a good mood and sober enough to take the boat out on the ocean. He’d always go with him and they’d laugh and joke like his dad wouldn’t start drinking later that night. JJ is pretty sure that if he had to live the rest of his life as a muggle, he could and he’d be happy with it.

It was a sunny day when the owls started flying around. They didn’t come around often but on the rare occasion, his dad would get a letter from owls so he didn’t think twice. He’s currently lounging on The Phantom on land, although he wished his father was sober enough to take it out on the water today. JJ didn’t know what it was but it was like his soul craved to be by the ocean and every chance he got to be in or on it, he took. An owl swoops down and lands beside JJ and it takes him a moment before realizing that the letter in its beak is meant for him. He never got letters. He takes it gingerly, aware of the owl's watchful eyes.

When he opens the letter and reads it a feeling of dread fills him instead of the usual excitement someone would feel at getting accepted into Hogwarts. He knows he’ll have to tell his dad and he knows he won’t take it well. Even sober, he wouldn’t take it well. But JJ has never been a believer at leaving a bandaid on and promptly stands up and musters up as much courage as an eleven-year-old can and walks inside. When he walks into the living room he notices all the empty cans littering the ground and then his dad sprawled out on the couch. His eyes half-closed and something that isn’t a cigarette hanging dangerously out of his mouth. JJ clears his throat, attempting to get his dad’s attention, he hopes that his voice isn’t shaking too much when he tells his dad that his son is a wizard, unlike him.

**—-**

This isn’t the first time that John b. has been to Diagon Alley. Most kids that have grown up in magical homes have been here a time or two but this time John b. and his father are here specifically for him, and for his things the Hogwarts. Knowing how excited his son tends to get when in the shops at Diagon Alley he makes him wear a tracking bracelet. Something he bought years ago when they were in Russia and his son had gone missing. He had found him quickly but he was too close to a pond that was known to have rusalkas in them. John b. of course was young and didn’t know better so when he saw a beautiful woman with long red hair and sparkling blue eyes singing and calling him over he didn’t hesitate to go over, but before he could get to the water his was scooped up by his father who looked worried. Later that day, his father bought the tracker and made sure to never bring his son to Russia again.

John b. doesn’t care much about it and quickly drags his dad over to Ollivander’s wand shop. This is the moment he has been waiting for. He’d be a real wizard once he had his own wand. It didn’t take long for them to find the one for John b. The wand was of Fir wood with a rougarou hair core. He didn’t blow the shop away like he saw one girl before him do but he easily lifted a candlestick off of the counter. Almost like picking it up himself. It already felt like it was an extension of his own arm.

After this John b. claimed that a pet was the next most important part. At this, his father gave him money and told him to pick the right animal. He was going to pick up the rest of the things his son needed for school, knowing it would take his rambunctious eleven-year-old a long time to find a companion.

When he entered the shop filled with animals he gravitated towards the odder creatures even though he knew that he wasn’t allowed to have any of them. They were beautiful and he knew if he could have any of them it would remind him of home when he was away at school.

“See anything you like?” An older woman came to ask him, and he could tell she was the owner.

John b. frowned and looked and the strange creatures once more and said, “everything.”

This elicited a bright laugh from the woman, “you remind me of myself when I was younger. I was a nightmare for my parents, bringing home random and strange animals all the time.”

John b. smiled at that. He did the same thing but his father encouraged it rather than telling him to stop.

“You’re starting Hogwarts this year, I can tell, why don’t you take a look at these animals over here.” The woman said kindly and lead him over to some owls. She left him there when a blonde boy walked up to the check-out with a vibrant yellow rat snake.

He looked at the boy next to him who was clearly at a loss. He had never been exposed to any of this, John b. could tell.

“What are you thinking about getting?” John b. asked the boy. He was lankier than John b. and his eyes seemed to be taking everything in.

“Maybe an owl. Best way to communicate with my mom and dad plus I’m allergic to cats.” The boy answered, quietly. Looking at a small but beautiful western barn owl.

“My father says, owls are good pets for students who don’t have a family owl. But if you really want a cat they make sure all the cats here are nonallergenic. It’s some type of magic they have.” John b. said. The boy nodded, indicating that he was listening.

“I think I’ll get the owl. My dad doesn’t like cats anyway.” The boy said, and grabbed the cage, and went to find the old woman.

John b. looked back at the other animals. He didn’t have a long list of things he could pick from and he hadn’t felt limited. He knew he didn’t want an owl, and he never was one for cats. He looked at the snakes and frowned, he liked snakes but they didn’t stand out to him but a small orange tree frog hopped around until it must have sensed him looking at it, it stopped and looked back at him and John b. knew that that frog was going to be his new pet.

When he walked outside he quickly found his dad who informed him that he had everything they needed. John b. ignored him and instead showed him the frog which his father bent down to inspect.

“I had a feeling you’d pick a frog.” He said, he smiled lopsidedly as he pushed up his glasses. “So, have you decided on a name?”

John b. had in fact decided on a name and was proud of it, “his name is Chives”

**—**

Pope found himself standing outside of a bookstore after picking out his owl. He had yet to name her, hoping that a name would come to him before the end of the day. Right now though, he looked at the list of books he needed and entered the shop with his mom. His dad couldn’t come with and Pope was kind of glad. He loved his dad but he was the type of man that would still have trouble believing in magic with it staring him in the face. His mom took the list and went to look for them and instructed him to look around.

Pope quickly realized that these books were like the ones he read at home. He saw a bright red one and pulled it out. It was titled ‘The Problems With Breeding Dragons’ and when he opened it the pictures were vibrant. He put it back and continued to look around. He noticed that more adults were in the store than kids but he didn’t mind, it meant it was calmer than the other stores he visited today. He stopped when he saw a green book. It looked old and like something he’d for hundreds of dollars back home but this one was cheap. He pulled it out and felt the spine of the book and felt the age in it. It read ‘Understanding Hogwarts and Their Houses: A Guide for Muggle Borns’. He flipped through the pages and knew he needed this book if he would understand anything that was to come.

Next to him, he saw a girl with beautiful brown skin and long curly hair. She was a few inches taller than him and was wearing wizarding of robes. He looked at the book she had in her hands and saw it labeled as ‘Centaurs: Behaviors and Environments’.

“Centaurs are real?” He blurted out loud. He didn’t mean to say it but the girl holding the book didn’t seem to mind.

She looked down at the book in her hands and smiled. He didn’t know why but when she spoke it was clear it was because she had someone who was actually interested in what she had to say. He knew that feeling all too well.

“Of course they’re real.” She said and showed him a drawing of a centaur in the book. “I’ve never seen one. They stay away from people but I heard they live deep in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts.”

The forbidden forest. Pope was confused, why would they have a forest that was forbidden on the school grounds. She must have noticed and asked, not unkindly, “you’re muggle-born aren’t you?”

“What gave it away?” He asked shyly. Looking anywhere but at her. She was clearly from a magical family and probably felt in place in this type of world while Pope felt like an intruder.

“Everyone knows about the forbidden forest.” She answered honestly. She pointed at his book and said, “that should help you, though.”

“Hopefully.” He sighed, and before he could say more a tall dark man wearing purple wizarding robes came up to the girl and told her it was time to head out. He didn’t spare Pope a glance but the girl waved him goodbye. He didn’t know if all of the kids would be as nice but he hoped. He also had to remember that he was going to school to learn about magic and be good at it. When he told his mom that she said that she’d only be happy if just made friends and was a good student but Pope pointed out that what was the point in learning magic if he wasn’t going to be great.

At that thought, Pope grabbed another book. This one a smooth brown with a wand on the cover. He opened it and saw a bunch of spells. Defensive spells to protection and healing spells. He wanted it and knew that if he asked his mom for it she would buy it even though he knows if it were his dad he would only be allowed one book.

He was already behind, being born into a non-magical family but if he learned about spells, even if he couldn’t do them in practice, it might put him on an even playing field. It may even put him ahead.

**-**

JJ feels alone. It’s a feeling he’s used to and a feeling he knows how to deal with, but it feels different when he’s standing in Diagon Alley alone watching a bunch of kids his age get their wands and new pets and have their parents standing with them looking proud.

JJ was here by himself. His dad had made it clear that he couldn’t care less if JJ got what he needed for Hogwarts. Luckily, JJ had been saving up money all summer so that he was able to buy what he needed. He currently had a sleek wand made out of Hawthorne wood with a core of dragon heartstring and a yellow rat snake that he named Guffy. He had parchment and ink and all of his books. The only thing left was getting the robes. It’s what he was looking forward to least of all because although the bruises on his face were visible and his split lip still stung, it was the bruises up and down his torso that really ached and he didn’t want somebody poking and prodding at him.

Eventually, he held his head up high and walked into the store. It was getting late and only one family was in this store. A girl was standing in the middle looking annoyed as her parents bickered beside her. A small house-elf was taking her measurements as the owner noticed him and welcomed him warmly inside.

She didn’t ask why nobody was with him, she only placed him in front of a mirror and quickly got to work. She worked fast and although JJ wasn’t all that familiar with types of magic or magical jobs, he knew seamstresses in the wizarding world were amazing at their job, even if he heard his dad say they were doing nothing of importance.

His fears soon subsided, realizing that she also had a gentle touch which meant that his bruises weren’t being touched. This left him to look around the shop and let his mind stray as he stood there and let the woman play dress-up with him.

The other person, the girl his age, who was also getting new robes looked absolutely miserable. Like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Her parents had finally calmed down and her mom was trying to pick between two different robes that looked the same to him. The girl caught his eyes and he felt embarrassed for being caught eavesdropping. She was a pretty girl, but what stuck out to him was all the bracelets and necklaces she wore. It was something about her parents that made him realize she was from a magical family but her accessories looked muggle-like to him.

She saw him staring and she reached up to play with her beaded necklace, almost self consciously, “my house-elf, Tiny made it for me. She wanted me to have something to remember her by.”

JJ only nodded at that. He never heard of someone being so friendly with their house-elf but he wasn’t one to judge, he didn’t know the girl.

“They look cool.” He said. And soon after the little shop elf backed away and said that they were done. Her parents paid and the girl walked out of the store without looking back.

Truth be told, JJ was actually somewhat jealous of the girl. Of the fact that even though her parents were bickering in public she at least had parents that came with her. If he had to guess his own dad was probably passed out drunk on their couch by now.

**-**

This is the part Kiara was excited about. Or maybe nervousness was what she was actually feeling, she couldn’t tell. She was about to get her wand and hopefully, that means her magic will be channeled through it rather than out of nowhere. She watched her parents as they entered the shop with her and could tell they were thinking the same thing.

When she stood in front of the counter at Ollivander’s, she looked at the rows of boxes of wands on the shelves. Ollivander took one look at her and smiled, “it’s rare that I see someone that needs such a special wand.”

She thought she would have to try a bunch of different wands but when the old man went under the counter instead of to the shelves her curiosity was peaked. He brought up a shiny silver box and said, “a wand made of wood from elm with the core of a Veela hair. I don’t make these types of wands. Veela hair is too unpredictable for many but I have a feeling it will suit you just fine.”

She felt her heartbeat rise as she looked at the wand. She doesn’t know what it is she’s feeling but she knows that the wand is powerful just by looking at it. Of course, a wand is only as good as it’s used but some wands can take more than others, and although she hasn’t ever used a wand before she thinks she’ll need a durable wand.

She picks it up slowly and as she does the lanterns get brighter in the room. She doesn’t notice her parents looking at each other with fear or the kid in the doorway looking at her with awe. Instead, she flicks her wrist like she’s seen her parents do with their own wands and it’s like a bomb has been thrown in the direction her wand is pointing. She feels a small thrum of vibration from the wand and she doesn’t want to let go but she does anyway. Puts it neatly in the box and looks at Ollivander. “I think this is my wand.”

**—**

The train station is noisy and crowded. Pope wonders if all train stations are like this. They’ve already passed through the barrier and are standing still, pretending that Pope isn’t about to leave for a long time. They got here early so it’s not like they have to rush, they just wanted to make sure Pope didn’t miss his train.

Finally, his dad fake coughs, and both he and his mom look at him. “I don’t know really how to say goodbye, but I hope you do well and I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, dad,” Pope says. He doesn’t hug him, he knows his dad won’t really like that. His dad loved him but he was also one of those types of men that had a hard time giving affection.

His mom had no problem with it, though. She bent down and squeezed him within an inch of his life. When she finally pulled back she looked ready to cry. His dad put a hand on her shoulder and Pope said, “don’t cry mom I’ll be back sooner than you know.”

“I know,” she gives him a shaky smile. “Just know I love you and you can write to us all the time. I’ll get used to all the owls eventually.”

Pope nods and grabs the cage with his owl in it. He says ‘I love you’ to his parents before boarding the train and not looking back, knowing that if he does he might just want to stay in the muggle world.

When he’s on the train he finds an empty compartment quickly. He looks out the window as more students come through the platform and board the train. When he’s looking from a distance he can really tell who’s a first-year and who isn’t. The train fills up quickly, but his compartment stays empty until he hears it slide open and a voice asks if he can stay in here.

**-**

John b. didn’t think he’d have such a hard time saying goodbye. Ever since he was little he dreamt of going to Hogwarts. Thinking about it as just another adventure he was going on. He didn’t realize, though, that all the adventures he had been on previously he had been on with his father. It’s not until he’s saying goodbye to him that he realizes he’s never really been apart from him.

“You promise me you’ll write if you see a really cool creature?” John b. asks, he’s stalling, knowing his father would do that without any prompting. Because as much as John b. Is going to miss his father his father is going to miss him just the same.

“I promise,” big John says with a reassuring smile.

He watches as people board the train and knows that he probably should too. Before he does though, he hugs his father tightly and when he pulls away he feels ready to leave.

“I’ll write to you after I get sorted into Gryffindor.” John b. Says, with a toothy smile.

“How many times do I have to tell you. It doesn’t matter what house you get sorted into.” His father says, but he rolls his eyes and says this, “just know I love you, and try to soak up all the enjoyment you can while you’re at Hogwarts.”

“I will,” he says firmly and pats at his shoulder to make her Chives, his frog his still there. He has a container ready for him for when he gets situated on the train.

He climbs on board and waves goodbye to his father. As he walks down the corridor he notices that most of the compartments are filled with students except for one, which has one boy in it. The one he saw in the pet shop. He slides the compartment door open and asks, “all the other compartments are pretty full. Do you mind if I stay here?”

The other boy nods but doesn’t say anything. He goes back to looking out of the window, he must be having a hard time letting go. He heard a lot of kids do.

He pulls out a clear tank, small enough to carry but big enough for chives, and puts his new companion in there. He sets Chives on the set close to him and looks around. He sees the Western Barn Owl that the other boy bought on top of the rack.

“Did you name her?” John b. asks, it’s random and clearly startled the boy but when he sees John b. looking at his owl he calms down.

“Athena,” the boys say, “I named her Athena. What did you name your frog?”

“Chives.” John b. says with pride and then asks, “what’s your name. It seems only fitting that I know it considering we keep running into each other.”

“Pope Heyward,” Pope says and leans forward to shake John b.’s hand.

“John b.” At the confused look, he just says, “I’m a junior. People call my dad big John and I hate the sound of junior so they just call me John b.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you John b.,” Pope says, honestly. He leans back in his seat as the train begins to move.

Just then a boy slides the compartment open rather hard and walks in. He has blonde hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes that John b. can tell is usually probably always there.

“This seat open?” He asks and gestures next to Pope.

**-**

Surprisingly, JJ’s dad comes with him to the Hogwarts express. He didn’t know why but when he looks at him and sees him looking around in awe he has a feeling it has nothing to do with him but more to do with an experience his dad never got to have.

He’s somewhat sober today and isn’t stumbling around. He doesn’t know when he’ll see his dad next so JJ was hoping he’d be sober. They don’t have a nice long goodbye. JJ wasn’t really expecting one. His dad got them here late and the train is going to move at any time.

Eventually, his dad puts a hand on his shoulder and clears his throat, “Hopefully you’ll end up in a good house. You better not end up with those powder puffs in Hufflepuff and I know you ain’t smart enough for Ravenclaw. So maybe Gryffindor will take you.”

JJ waits for him to say more but he doesn’t and eventually, JJ turns and gets aboard the train, and the train lets out one last whistle before moving. He walks quickly down the hall looking for some room and only one is only half full. He slides the door open with more force than he intended to and walks in.

“This seat open?” He gestures to the seat on his right, next to a lanky boy. The boy shakes his head and JJ plops down.

“I’m John b.,” the boy across from him says and he notices his shaggy hair and a crooked smile. Well, not his but who he assumes is his father, from the cover of ‘Uncovering The Truth of Mythical Creatures’. It’s one of the few wizarding magazines that his father is subscribed to and one of the only ones JJ likes.

“You’re a Routledge, aren’t you?” JJ asks, instead of responding with his own name.

“Yeah, I am.” John b. says and there’s a hint of pride in his voice. JJ would usually find that annoying but he knows if John Routledge was his father, he’d be proud too.

“Your father wrote that article on Lethifold’s. It terrified me for a week.” JJ laughs, and finally says, “my name is JJ Maybank.”

“Cool, nice to meet you. As I said, I’m John b. and,” John b. points to the quiet kid next to JJ. “That’s Pope Heyward.”

“What’s up?” JJ asks the boy, not knowing what to really say. He doesn’t know what to make of him. He’s quiet but his eyes sweeping between him and John b. makes it clear that he’s observant.

Pope shrugs and says, “I like your snake.”

JJ looks at him confused and Pope says quickly, “we were in the shop at the same time. I only noticed because I’ve never seen a snake so bright before.”

JJ nods, it makes sense, he thought Guffy looked cool, it only makes sense others thought the same.

He looks between the two boys. At John b. who seems to take be the time to take charge and not like silence and at Pope the quiet boy who seems to notice everything, but isn’t unkind. He knows he hasn’t known them for long but he hopes that he’ll be able to have them as friends. JJ thrived off of having friends. He didn’t understand how some people couldn’t have them, but some kids liked being alone, not JJ though.

He’s about to ask a question before another person comes stomping into their compartment. When he looks closer it’s the girl from the robe shop with the cool beads made by her house elf. She looks angry and doesn’t say anything until she sits next to John b. She takes a breath as if she’s releasing all of her bad thoughts and finally says, “hey.”

**-**

Kiara just wants to get on the train. It’s not that she was annoyed with her parents fussing, although her mother had gone over all her things three times, it’s just that once she got on the train she was so much closer to getting to Hogwarts. She was so excited that it felt like she might jump out of her own skin.

“Are you sure you have everything?” Her mother asked, again.

“Yes, mother,” Kiara said with a sigh and a smile. She knew her mother was nervous. She had been going around the house thinking of anything her daughter might want to bring with her to school.

“You left nothing at home?” She asked, again.

Her father stopped her this time with an arm around her shoulder and quiet “dear.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m just worried.” Her mother said quietly, leaning into her husband's touch.

They each gave her a hug and her mom kissed her on the cheek. Telling her that whenever she wanted to or need to she could write home and they’d respond instantly. Her dad slipped a few vials of his home-brewed potion meant for her into her pocket and asked if she took some today because today was going to be exciting and he wanted to her be safe. She assured him that she had. After all that. Kiara pulled back and held up the book she bought at the book shop ‘Centaurs: Behaviors and Environments’ and says, “I even have a good book for the train ride there.”

Her parents gave her a fond smile and they exchanged ‘I love yous’ one more time before Kiara got on the train. When she did she looked at the compartments. She had gotten here at a good time because almost none were completely full. She saw one with a girl she remembered coming to her house once and she made her way over there and quietly opened the door.

“Can I sit in here?”

There were two other boys sitting in the compartment but before they could respond the girl spoke up, “I’m Sarah Cameron. This is my first year, what about you.”

Kiara nodded and smiled. Remembering the feeling of her new wand in her pocket. “Yeah, I’m super excited.”

“I was nervous my first year, even though our dad is the headmaster, they told all the first years there was a test they had to pass.” One of the blonde boys said.

“I can’t believe you actually bought that, Rafe,” Sarah says, rolling her eyes. “They say only muggle-borns fall for that.”

Before Rafe could jump in and say something mean to Sarah the other boy jumped in, clearly aware that these two fought.

“It’s my first year, too. I’m Topper.” He says to Kiara, and she’s struck by how attractive he is when he smiles. Her dad always warned her about a dangerous smile and how if used by the wrong people it could get them every and anything.

“What house are you hoping to get sorted into?” He asks Kiara.

“I don’t really mind any of them. Both of my parents were in Ravenclaw but they don’t mind if I end up in a different house.” She responds and Topper looks sad for a second.

“I wish I could say the same. My mom is the head of Slytherin and if I don’t get sorted into that house I don’t know what I’ll do.” Topper said, and with it, Kiara realized that he was Topper Thornton, son of some of the most extremely powerful purebloods. She only knows this because her mom tried to get in good with them but apparently was snubbed.

“Who wouldn’t want to be in Slytherin. It’s the best house. I thought I wanted to be in Gryffindor because of my dad but honestly, Slytherin is much better.” Rafe says again and Kiara finds herself becoming annoyed with him.

“That’s probably what everyone thinks of their house. I don’t want to be in Slytherin. Having to live under the lake would suck.” Sarah says.

“Of course you want to be in Slytherin. I read that most mudbloods and half-bloods end up in other houses, Slytherin has the smallest group of them out of all of the houses.” Rafe says, and Kiara is left stunned.

She’s not stupid, she’s heard the word before but she would never say it. She would never even think it. Of course she never really had the chance to meet any muggle-borns but she didn’t think lowly of them. All of a sudden, she’s glad that she took the potion today because she can already visualize steam coming out of her ears.

Sarah looks at her concerned and asks kindly, “are you okay?”

Kiara stands up quickly and moves to open the compartment door. “No, I’m not. In fact, I’ve read that a lot of muggle-borns just so happen to make some of the best witches and wizards.”

She wants to say more but yelling at the headmaster's son before even getting to Hogwarts would be stupid. Plus, she’s so angry that she doesn’t even know if she can form an argument. She storms out of their compartment and nearly stomps down the rest of the corridor until she finds another space available. It has three boys talking in it and she doesn’t think before she opens the door harshly and stalks in. She sits in the only open space and gets comfortable, it isn’t until she sees them all looking at her before she simply says, “hey.”

**-**

They all respond with variations of hello before jumping back into their conversation. Kiara learns that the three of them are much more open and kind than the other three she was sat with. She learns that John b. is a half-blood and that his dad studies magical creatures, mainly dragons. She doesn’t try to overload him with questions but she always found magical creatures fascinating. She learns that Pope is a muggle-born and she can’t help the nagging feeling she’s seen him before. And JJ, she learns quickly, is the loudest out of all of them but doesn’t actually know much about him.

“So what houses are you guys hoping for?” John b. finally asks. All of them knew it was coming and they’re all hesitant to say it. They’ve all grown fond of each other and are afraid that a disagreement over houses might make that bond they formed quickly disintegrate.

Surprisingly, it’s Pope who breaks the silence. “I read a book about Hogwarts and their houses. They all seem pretty cool but I don’t care just ask long as the house helps me get ahead. I already feel so far behind.”

“You might do well in Slytherin,” John b. says, and shrugs, “but I don’t know how likely they are to take a muggle-born.”

“I know, I read about that. It was Salazar Slytherin’s founding principle that the house remains open for the pure of blood.” Pope scrunches his nose.

“I want to be in Gryffindor. Just like my dad.” John b. says, not letting any silence fall. “I think I’d make a great Gryffindor.”

No one argues with that. They can all see that John b. could be the poster boy for Gryffindor.

Kiara speaks next, surprising herself. She feels open with these three and doesn’t mind telling the truth. “Both of my parents were in Ravenclaw, it’s how they met but I don’t know if I want to be in that house. Not that I’m not smart but I just don’t think I’d fit in. I would say any of the other houses would be good but I just met the rudest Slytherin before I came in here.”

“That’s cool that your parents met at Hogwarts. Did they start dating in school or after?” John b. asks.

“My father told me they started dating in their sixth year. But he said he had a crush on my mother since the fourth year.” Kiara says and looks at everyone else. Remembering she’s the only pureblood here.

“I wonder how often that happens. Marrying someone you basically grow up within Hogwarts.” JJ says, adding quietly. “It’s actually kind of sweet.”

Pope notices the distant look that’s starting the appear on the boy's face and asks, “what house do you want to be in JJ?”

JJ just shrugs and says as little as possible, keeping what his father said to himself. “I never gave it much thought because I was raised in the muggle world but Gryffindor doesn’t sound too bad.”

Pope looks the boy over and takes in the fading bruises on his face and the still split lip. He doesn’t know what happened and JJ isn’t offering the information up so he doesn’t say anything, but if someone can take whatever did that to him he must be brave.

They all talk and laugh for a while, finding out that they live by the ocean and that they all have similar interests. Pope tells them about the deliveries he makes with his dad and how he always wanted to believe magic was real and how he actually fainted when he learned that it was. Kiara tells them about her house-elf Tiny, and how she’s the closest thing she has to a friend, and how she likes to watch her dad brew potions for people all around the world. Jj talks about The Phantom and surfing and the need to always be near the ocean. John b. talks about dragons and about the locket around his neck.

Before long they were lulled to sleep as the train continues to go. They’re asleep when the trolley stops by, the only one to wake up when a plump middle-aged woman asks if they want anything is Kiara who promptly buys enough candy for them all. When they all wake up they stuff their mouths with candy. In the back of his mind, Pope thinks about how his mom would lecture him about cavalries but he lets that thought slip away as he watches a chocolate jumping frog. JJ tries to remember the last time he indulged this much and was this happy without the thought that his dad might ruin it at any second.

Eventually, they’re about to pull into their stop and they’re told to put on their school robes. Before they do they all look at each other and it’s JJ, surprisingly, who says something first. “I don’t want to stop hanging out with you guys if we’re out in different houses.”

“Agreed,” John b. says, “we should make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” Pope asks skeptically.

“That we’ll all stay friends no matter what.” He replies firmly. It doesn’t take them long to agree to it and soon they all shake hands on it. They know they didn’t use actual bonding magic but they can’t help but feel like something was sealed between them all when they shook hands.

They change into their plain school robes and exit the train. They’re ushered into small row boats that row on their own and their mouths drop at the sight of their new school. Even Kiara, who has been inside the school one time with her dad when he was delivering a set of potions to the nurse but it’s different like this. She’s never seen magic like this before.

When all the first years shuffle into the staircase with their luggage against the wall they see a dark-skinned woman standing straight and without a smile to welcome them into the great hall. They’re all so caught up in looking around that they forget to listen to what she is saying. They catch bits and pieces of it. Like the fact that her name is Professor Peterkin and she’s the head of the house for Gryffindor. She tells them about the separate houses and what will be expected of them. After her speech, she has them all line up by their last name. Kiara is ahead of her friends with Sarah, the girl she met on the train ahead of her. Far behind her is Pope who can’t seem to stop looking around and everything. From staircases moving to talking ghosts. He read about it in the book that he got but he soon realizes it’s much different to actually experience it. Not too far behind him is JJ, who looks at the other students and laughs when a ghost floats through one of the kids. John b. is further back and he has no words to explain this. For the first time since he got his letter, he’s speechless.

They walk into the great hall together and each and every single first year has a look of amazement on their face. Most notice the ceiling and how it’s a perfect replica of outside or how there seem to be a million candles floating around to keep the hall lit up.

Professor Peterkin grabs what looks to be a dusty old hat and holds it up. The first years look at the rest of the school and they have a look of expectance. Like they’re waiting for the hat to do something. A few kids, including Pope, jump slightly when the hat starts to sing.

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

When the song ends everybody applauds and Professor Peterkin says, “I’ll call you up individually so that you can be sorted into your new house. When you are sorted you’ll promptly go to your house's table.”

The first person called up is a small light-haired brunette girl named Samantha Aaron. She goes up to the stool and the hat drops, covering her eyes. Less than thirty seconds go by before the hat loudly shouts “RAVENCLAW!”

She watches before her, the blonde girl on the train, Sarah, get sorted into Hufflepuff. Kiara silently wonders how her brother will react but she looks at the headmaster and he looks proud of his daughter.

Before long Kiara hears her own name, her legs turn to jelly and her throat feels dry as she makes her way to the stool. She sits down and the old raggedy hat falls down, the drum touching her nose.

_“You could fit in all types of categories, all of the houses,”_ the hats voice creaks into her head and she doesn’t say anything. _“You don’t want that though, you don’t want Ravenclaw because your parents were in Ravenclaw. Usually, the opposite is true.”_

_‘They would expect more from me than I’m willing to give,’_ Kiara thinks, _‘I’m capable of so much, I know it but I don’t want to be hounded by my family for seven years.’_

_“Well let’s see...”_ The hat hummed, and Kiara could feel the hat poking around in her head. _“You’re certainly courageous. You definitely have lion's blood running through your veins, but I don’t think Gryffindor is the best for you. Bravery is not the only house that favors courage. You are a smart girl, are you sure you don’t want to be in Ravenclaw?”_

_‘I’m sure,’_ Kiara thinks, she’s never been so sure before.

_“Then the answer is clear, there is only one house you’d flourish in remarkably.”_ The hat says to her.

It then shouts out to the entire hall. “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Kiara feels a sense of relief that quickly turns to joy when she walks up to the Hufflepuff table. They greet her with open arms and smiles. She never thought of being in Hufflepuff but she realizes that this is obviously the only house for her.

She watches everyone else get sorted. A good amount of first years get sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, a decent amount in Hufflepuff. But she realizes that very few end up in Slytherin.

It’s not long before Pope finds himself called up, he’s nervous, he’s never been in front of this many people before and he’s afraid of what the hat might say. What if it tells him that they made a mistake and that he isn’t really a wizard after all.

Professor Peterkin places the brown leather hat on his head and it waits a moment before saying anything to Pope. When it does it says in an old creaky voice, _“Ahhh, what do we have here? I don’t see minds like this every day. I could call out any house and it would be a good fit for you, but what house would you truly flourish in? Which house is meant to be your home?”_

_“You seek knowledge and understanding, but it’s not just wanting the knowledge. You want to be the very best. You want to prove to everyone that you belong here.”_ The hat says and Pope has never felt so understood.

_“It’s clear what house you need to be in,”_ the hat croaks one last time in his head and then hollers to everybody else. “SLYTHERIN!”

Pope smiles a big toothy grin as he makes his way over to the Slytherin table. When he gets to the green decorated table gets greeted with handshakes and smiles. There aren’t many first-year Slytherins, but that’s fine to him. He’s looking around at them and instantly knows he’s home. He glances at Kiara who is sitting at the Hufflepuff table, she gives him a thumbs up and he smiles back at her.

JJ is standing in line trying not to fidget. He knows how to put on a strong front so those around him don’t see how afraid he is. He knows how he comes across, he’s seen as a tough kid, often seeing a split lip or a bruise on his cheek and immediately think he got it from fighting but he knows that letting them think that he thinks it’ll make other kids respect him rather than having them know the truth, that his dad put those bruises there.

He watched as Kiara gets sorted into Hufflepuff and her plain robes turn a bright yellow. The same with Pope but with green and silver. He can tell they’re in the houses that fit them both but he wishes they could have stayed together. He stops paying attention to the kids walking up to get sorted and instead looks around to get a better look at the great hall. It’s beautiful and magical, something he thinks he’ll enjoy all seven of his years here. He understands why his dad gets so angry about magic, now. He can’t imagine knowing he had a chance at this and being told he couldn’t have it.

He hears a cough behind him and then suddenly a light shove. He turns to look behind him and a curly-haired boy with freckles nods towards the front. JJ looks and realizes that he’s next. He swallows and lets out a breath before walking up to the stool. He’s putting on a brave face and pretends his heart isn’t beating out of its chest. When he sits on the stool he closes his eyes before the raggedy hat is placed on his head.

_“A son of a squib, how rare.”_ The hat muses. JJ grits his teeth, he doesn’t like being called that. _“There is no denying that you are brave and cunning, child.”_ and JJ thinks _‘yes!’_ just as long as he’s not in Hufflepuff. Because as much as he doesn’t want to base his next seven years of schooling off of what his dad thinks he doesn’t want to face his wrath so soon. _“You may be brave and cunning, but I see the real you, the true you. I see how loyal you are and the potential for hard work in you, my boy, and after all you have endured your heart is still wide open for love and friendship. Your heart is not just open for it, but I see that you crave it.”_ The hat says and JJ has never heard such kind words directed at him. Even though the words are from a hat he still takes it to the heart. The hat continues with a quick and low laugh, _“and trustworthy to a fault.”_

He knows where this is going and he quickly thinks, _‘Don’t you dare put me in Huff-“_

The hat cuts him off and the word echoes throughout the hall and he cringes at it.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

It takes JJ a minute before he can make his body move. When he makes it to the Hufflepuff table and is immediately enveloped in a hug by Kiara. The other Hufflepuff all greets him kindly and he knows that this should be an exciting and happy moment but all he can think about tomorrow when he has to write to his dad to tell him he’s the one thing he didn’t want him to be. JJ watches as his robes turn from a plain black to a vibrant yellow. He pretends he doesn’t want to cry when he sits down next to Kiara and a boy named Kelce.

John b. has watched all of his friends go up and get sorted. He was happy for each of them, only surprised at JJ’s sorting. He thought JJ would be a Gryffindor. He had played a bunch of fantasies in his head of him and JJ goofing around in the Gryffindor common room and playing quidditch side by side. He knows that he technically hasn’t been sorted yet, but he can feel it in his bones. He’s going to be in Gryffindor, even if he has to persuade the hat.

When John b. is finally called up not many kids are left. He has to stop himself from running up there to the sorting hat. All though he’d like to be in a house with one of his friends he wants to be in Gryffindor even more.

He sits on the stool and unlike Kiara’s sorting that took almost five minutes, he barely took a second. Professor Peterkin barely places the hat on him, it barely brushes his hair before the hat shouts “GRYFFINDOR!”

He feels like running to the Gryffindor table but he tries to keep his calm. When he finally gets there he gets a loud welcome. People slapping his back and laughing and cheering. John b. had only one thought as he sat down and watched his robes turn red and gold. The only thought courses through his mind were, “I made it.”

**\--**

They make it through the feast eating and laughing happily. John b. talked to everyone and everybody but never actually caught anyone’s name. Kiara and JJ stuck to one another after the sorting was complete because it seemed like Hufflepuff had gotten the most students this year and it was overwhelming for both of them. Pope was quietly eating at the Slytherin table. He was listening to a few third-years talk about Hogsmeade and how they were excited for it this year. Pope read about it in one of the books he got at Diagon Alley but he still couldn’t picture it. He also heard some second years talk about trying out for the quidditch team this year and even though JJ and John b. explained the game to him and he read a little about it, he had no interest in it.

“I can’t believe barely anyone joined Slytherin this year,” a blonde boy says to another. “I can’t believe so many newbies ended up in Hufflepuff.”

“What’s so wrong with only a few people joining a house?” Pope can’t help but ask.

The boys look at him and then at each other, the boy who was talking looks at Pope and answers him like it’s a chore. “It sucks because with fewer students then we have professors paying more attention to us. I guess it’s fine if we had a cool head of the house, but ours is Professor Thornton.”

“Dude, do you have to talk about my mom like that in front of me?” The other boy said. Pope remembered his name being Topper, he was the first year. Pope wondered how it felt to have a parent be your head of house.

“Look, Tops, it’s your first year but everyone knows that Thornton is one of the strictest professors here.” The older boy says, “I wouldn’t be surprised if she gave you detention on your first day.”

“But what if I talked crap about the headmaster?” Topper retaliated, “you’d hate it if I said anything bad about Headmaster Cameron.”

The boy raised his hands up in defeat and laughed. “Fair enough.”

Topper laughed, taking a drink from his goblet, and then said, “even if your father wasn’t the headmaster your stepmother is the head of Ravenclaw.”

“Fair, but Rose doesn’t care enough about Sarah or me. She’ll probably be more lenient with Wheezie when she gets here.” The other one says with a roll of his eyes.

“I heard she’s cool,” Topper shrugs.

“That’s because she teaches transfiguration and everyone loves it.” The boy that Pope still didn’t know the name of says.

“Anyways,” the older boy turns to Pope, and he’s slightly surprised because he thought they forgot about him. “It not only sucks because we only have a few new first years but not only did Hufflepuff get the most first years, but I heard a ton of mudbloods came this year. Even a Squib’s kid is here this year. I wonder who it is.”

Pope stops what he’s eating at the boy's words. He knew the squib’s kid and it was JJ and there wasn’t anything wrong with JJ. He also was aware of what a mudblood was, knowing that it was a term for muggle-borns, but not knowing why it was such a bad thing. He’ll have to ask Kiara tomorrow.

Pope didn’t mention that he was a muggle-born and he wasn’t about to out JJ as the squib’s kid. He hasn’t even learned the boy’s name but he already knows he dislikes him.

“There’s nothing wrong with Hufflepuff’s, Rafe.” Topper says and ignores the other things Rafe has said, “your sister just got sorted into Hufflepuff.”

Rafe didn’t say anything back, just shrugged his shoulders to show he didn’t care. Maybe Pope wouldn’t like living with these people after all.

JJ and Kiara stuck next to each other through the entire feast, and when it was over they stuck together on the walk over to their dormitory. Their prefect, a girl with blue hair and a pretty smile, said that their dormitory was the closest to the great hall and only across from the kitchens. They all stopped in front of a bundle of barrels and both JJ and Kiara looked on confused as the girl counted out as she tapped her wand on different barrels, but after ten rhythmic taps a large door opens and they walk through the door.

JJ looks around at the very yellow common room that is littered with plants and books and comfy chairs. It looks like something straight out of a fantasy book. Almost how he imagined a hobbit hole from ‘The Lord of The Rings’ looking. He lets his fear subsides as he walks around. This looks like the comfiest place in the world and he gets to live here for seven years!

Kiara also likes the common room, but for slightly different reasons. She thinks about the difference between this common room and her home. Even with her parents, their house-elf, and her occupying the large house it has always seemed empty. Her mother was usually at work and her father was always in the kitchen working. She was never allowed in there when her father had people visiting for work. Every time she sees the door shut she always wonders why he never opened his own shop.

This common room is different. All the walls are covered and it’s open with the older kids getting comfortable on the sofas and bean bags. This common room actually felt like home. When she got to the girl's dorm, she looks at the large four-poster beds with yellow bedding. There are windows everywhere and before she thinks to pick a bed she looks and sees her fluffy orange kitten on a bed, she knew it was her bed. She walked over and quickly put the potions her father gave her on her bedside table before anyone saw her.

“Hey, you’re that girl from the train.” A blonde girl, Kiara thinks her name was Sarah says as she hops onto the bed next to hers.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Kiara says and gets into her own bed. It’s the most comfortable thing she’s ever felt.

“Just so you know, I don’t agree with him,” Sarah says, looking at the other girl hesitantly. “My brother, I mean, I thought it was cool that you stood up to him.”

“Thanks,” Kiara says. She really doesn’t want to be talking to Sarah. The anger she felt on the train is returning. She doesn’t try to make small talk with her. Thinking back to the train and how she just sat there quietly when her brother said horrible things.

JJ settles into his dorm room a lot better. He isn’t the first one in the dorm, four other boys are already in there and only one bed is left. Two of them are talking about the sorting still. JJ ignores them and walks to the empty bed. He places Guffy on his bedside table, still in his cage. He sinks into the bed and holds in a moan that wants to come out. He’s never been this comfortable.

He wishes he could talk to his friends. Kiara went to her dorm and JJ has heard that if a boy tries to go near the girl’s dormitory they’d be hexed and JJ didn’t want that, at least not on his first day. He knows John b. is probably living it up and honestly, the person he wants to talk to is Pope. He’s a muggle-born alone in Slytherin. He can tell that Pope is someone who rolls with the punches but Kiara told him what Rafe was talking about on the train and knows that Pope has probably heard them talk about things like that already. He doesn’t know where the feeling of wanting to protect Pope from bad things people say has come from, but it doesn’t bother him. Instead, he closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind and enjoy the breeze that comes in from the windows in the dormitory.

John b. has always dreamt about being a Gryffindor, but now standing in a tower where there are rugs everywhere and a roaring fire and laughter everywhere, he’s pretty sure he’s in love with being a Gryffindor already.

Even after everyone has gone up to their dorms John b. is sitting on the comfortable couch looking into the fire. Even though he’s dreamt of being here, being here is different. He thinks about tomorrow and the classes he’ll be in tomorrow, actually practicing. He thinks about the time he’ll take out of the day to grab a new piece of parchment to write to his father.

To tell his father that he ended up like Gryffindor just like him. He can’t wait to make his father proud.


	2. The Pogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes, Becoming The Pogues, and Broom Lessons

Pope wakes up slowly and is confused by the sound of one of his dormmate's cat start to meow loudly. He stretches and blinks himself awake, unwilling to pull down his green and silver silk covers until he looks at his wristwatch he left on his side table. It's earlier than he wanted to wake up but he didn't have much time to get more rest in so instead he pulled his covers back and began to get ready for the day. 

The other boys in the dorm are still asleep. The one with the cat was trying to hush his sleek black cat whilst simultaneously trying to go back to sleep. Topper, the boy he met last night was still completely asleep, not moving at all. All Pope could see of him was his messy blonde hair, which was perfectly combed at the feast last night, sticking out from under his covers.

It took a night of sleeping in a magical castle for it to sink in that Pope was where he was. His head was still a whirlwind from last night but sleeping on it truly gave him time to adjust. That doesn't mean that it still wasn't weird for him to wake up in a large, comfortable four-poster bed instead of his small twin-sized bed that was so old that some of the springs had started to poke at him. He was used to waking up to hearing the ocean just outside his window and getting ready to help his dad with his deliveries. Now he's waking up in a large bed in a dormitory under the school's lake, getting ready for his day of classes. He was excited to be taking classes he had never heard of before, but he knew that he would excel in them, he always excelled at things he wanted to, which usually meant everything. Today he had Herbology and Transfiguration with the Hufflepuff students and some sort of broom class he had to take with the rest of the first years. 

If he was telling himself the truth, it was tomorrow that he couldn't wait for. Because tomorrow he had charms and The history of magic. He wouldn't tell anyone that he was excited about the history of magic. He could tell from the talking from a bunch of first and second years that that was the class they were the least looking forward to, but growing up without it, Pope just had to learn more about it. What makes him happy is the fact that most of his classes are with the Hufflepuffs. Next year it'll probably change, but he's happy that he won't be alone and that Kiara and JJ would be there. He couldn't wait to see them, couldn't wait to tell them about his other housemates and his dorm as well as hearing about their's, the same goes for John b., but according to some of his housemates, Hufflepuff was a house that was filled with people that just take up space. He didn't believe that was true, but he could tell that saying that in front of some of the other Slytherins wouldn't be the best idea. 

He pulls on his new school robes, still not used to seeing the green and silver on his robes but still enjoying it anyways. He stuffs his books, parchments, ink, and a few quills into his satchel before grabbing it and heading out of the dorm that still held his sleeping bunkmates and heads down to the great hall for breakfast. 

**\--**

John b. hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night. He had laid in bed tossing and turning, listening to his other dormmates sleeping and one of them snoring, until he finally gave up. He was too excited to sleep, his body feeling like it was physically humming. He decided to walk quietly out of his dorm so he didn't wake the other boys and go down to the common room. He takes a seat at one of the desks that are by the window that overlooks the lake and pulls out a piece of parchment. He looks at it for a moment, knowing that the only person he wants to write a letter to is his father but knowing that it'll probably sound foolish because he has only now realized that he has never actually had to write any letters before. His father was just always there. it takes him a minute until he puts ink to parchment. 

Dear father, 

I told you that I would write to you when I finally made it into Gryffindor. I knew I told you that I wanted to be in Gryffindor because you were in it when you were in Hogwarts but if I'm being honest, I think that I always knew that I was going to end up here. I don't know if that sounds too cocky but it has always felt like the Gryffindor spirit has always run through my veins. 

It's only my first day, and I'm writing this to you as the sun is coming up so it's not really a full day yet so I haven't gotten the full Hogwarts experience, so I'll just tell you the small things that have happened to me so far. Well, first of all, I've had the fat lady in the painting yell at me. She still let me into the common room, though. I've also made friends. I met them on the train but I think that I might have met a few of them when we were at Diagon Alley buying my supplies. We became friends on the train and we immediately bonded. You might know one of them, or of one of them, but I think if you met them you'd like them all. 

Their names are Kiara, JJ, and Pope. Kiara is the pure-blood that I think you might know or have heard of because her father is a world-renowned potions maker and her mother works in the ministry of magic for magical accidents. Both of which I know you've had to deal with. Kiara herself is cool. She's a pure-blood so she had no idea what some of the things we were talking about but she still listened. She's kind and I can already tell she's hard head and set in her opinions. I learned that she loves centaurs and magical creatures, but not like me. Where I want to study them, she talks about wanting to protect their habitats and keeping them safe and away from wizards who want to take advantage of them. 

JJ is really cool. I had a feeling he'd get sorted into Gryffindor with me but he was sorted into Hufflepuff with Kiara. It makes, though, he was probably one of the friendliest people I've met since I came here but he's also probably the loudest. He's the son of a squib, which surprised me. I always thought that once squibs were born into a magical family that family started to die out. I know that a lot of people in the wizarding world look down at squibs and their offsprings but I don't understand it. He also lives by the ocean and enjoys surfing like me! I hope that when the holidays or summer come around he can come over and we can hang out by the ocean together. He said something about how sometimes it feels like the ocean is calling to him and it made me think about sirens. I know his father is a squib but JJ said that his mother wasn't a witch but that she was gone and I was wondering if it's possible for a mermaid or a siren of some sort can mate with a human. I thought if anyone would know it would be you. 

Pope was quiet when I met him but every time he talks I can just tell how smart he is. He's muggle-born but I think he might know more magic than I do. He said that he picked up some books to understand the wizarding world and spells and things like that. When he said that, I immediately thought he'd be in Ravenclaw but the more he talked I realized that he didn't seek out knowledge just to have it. He sought it out so he would be better. He's ambitious and it makes sense that he was put into Slytherin. I worry for him, though. Kiara told us what some of the other Slytherins were talking badly about muggle-borns and it makes me afraid for him. For the time that I have known him I know, he can handle himself, but not many first years were sorted into Slytherin so I hope he doesn't let it slip that he's a muggle-born. Not that I think it's something to be ashamed of or hide but until he can feel comfortable enough in that house. 

Anyways, I didn't mean to go on a tangent about my friends, I just wanted to tell you about them. Anyways, I sat down to write this letter before my day has begun. It's only because I was so excited to tell you, in fact, I have charms first today and you know how much I'm looking forward to that. But I have to go because people are coming down into the common room and I should probably wrap this up. I hope this letter finds you quickly. 

Love your Gryffindor son,   
John b.

John b. seals off the letter and puts it into the pocket of his robes. He watches more students filter into the common room and watches as some leave for breakfast. He gets up and packs his things into his bag, already left for the day. He decides to leave for breakfast like most of the students and hopes that he'll be able to see his new friends before they all have to go to their new classes.

\--

Kiara wakes up after a few of the other girls have already left. Some of the other girls are still asleep, like the girl she met at the feast, Scarlett who had pretty long straight jet black hair and green eyes. Only one girl is getting ready, which of course is Sarah, who is sitting on her made bed with a small mirror that looks like something a muggle would own, who is straightening her hair. When she sees that Kiara is awake she immediately starts talking, not loudly, though, because she doesn't want to wake Scarlett. 

"Kie, thank Merlin! I needed someone to wake up." Sarah exclaims, she's holding a closed thing of lip gloss and Kiara is reminded how her parents won't even let her look at make-up, claiming she's too young."How does my hair look? I want to make a good impression on my first day." 

Kiara pauses, still slightly groggy, and looks at the girl. She doesn't want to admit it but the other girl's hair. It's gorgeous and she knew it would be before she even looked. She has a feeling that Sarah always looks good without even trying. Kiara can start to feel the emotions swirling within her, too tired to figure out what it is but knowing she doesn't want a magical outburst on her first day so she takes a vial of her father's potion out of her bedside table and drinks it before answering Sarah.

"Your hair looks nice," she replies honestly, before getting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

She goes to get ready, taking a shower in the bathroom at the end of the hall, and when she comes back, dressed with her hair still wet she sees her kitten, October, sitting on her bed waiting for her. Scarlett has clearly woken up and has left their dorm room and Kiara doesn't care because the girl hasn't tried to get to know her and she hasn't tried to get to know her in return. Sarah is still in the room. Finally done with her make-up and hair, and Kiara can admit that she looks stunning. She doesn't think it has anything to do with anything superficial the girl did but just the way she holds herself with confidence. 

"So what was that potion you drank earlier, Kie?" Sarah questions, not looking at her but looking down at her robes and adjusting them. 

Kiara doesn't want to answer that but she doesn't want to lie, because as horrible as her brother seemed, Sarah has always been nice to her. 

"It's a potion my dad makes to help me until I can get help here," Kiara answers vaguely, and then realizes something that Sarah keeps saying, "why do you keep calling me Kie?" 

"If it bothers you I can stop," Sarah says, finally finishing with her robes. She looks at Kiara earnestly and she can't find it in herself to be angry at her. 

Kiara thinks for a moment. Does it bother her or did it just catch her off guard? She's never been given a nickname, she's never been friendly enough with anyone to give her one. "It doesn't bother me. You just don't know me so I don't see why you would call me that." 

Sarah doesn't look bothered by that and just nods, "fair enough. We have transfiguration later, should we carry our pets with us the entire day or do you think they'll use some magic or something to get them there." 

Kiara thinks as she looks at her beaded necklace and decides she wants to wear it today. She also puts on a yellow headband today, feeling a need to show her pride and it doesn't hurt that she has always looked nice in yellow. She looks at her tiny cat who looks up at her from her spot on the pillow. 

"I don't think we'll need to carry them with us all day. Especially because we have herbology first." Kiara says, finally, and when she's done getting ready she grabs her things and walks out of the room without saying goodbye to Sarah. 

She heads downstairs and into the common room. It's basically empty but everyone that was in there was talking to each other. She doesn't see JJ and realizes that he hasn't come down yet. So she sits down on the fluffy couch and waits for her friend. 

**__**

JJ is not a morning person. He's never been a morning person and being in a magical castle doesn't change that. So he tries not to grumble when two boys in his dorm start talking, way too loudly for the morning. When he peaks an eye over the covers he sees Kelce and another boy. He doesn't know the other boy but he met Kelce yesterday. He wondered how the kid got put in Hufflepuff, he seems like a Slytherin through and through, a pureblood who is friends with other purebloods. He mentions a boy named Topper, JJ doesn't know him but because it's early and he's still tired he decides he doesn't like the boy, apparently Topper is in Slytherin. 

watches the other boys in his dorm get ready and leave before he finally drags himself out of bed. The dorm is warm and bright, the sun helps but with it bouncing off of the yellow walls JJ can't help but feel more awake. He looks at the clock hanging above the door and when he realizes that Kiara is probably waiting in the common room for him he throughs his robes on and haphazardly throwing his stuff into his bag. He feels his stomach grumble and ignores it, knowing he'll get food soon enough. When he's ready he finally takes a breath and looks around the large, spacious room. 

He knows that his dad didn't want him to be sorted into Hufflepuff, but just being here and looking around he can't think of a better place to be. Maybe when he and Kiara meet up with Pope and John b. and they tell them about their dormitories and common rooms and housemates, JJ might change his mind but he finds it hard as a nice cooling breeze comes through the wide-open window and takes his sleepiness and grumpiness with it. He looks down at his side table where Guffy is coiled into a tight ball in his cage asleep. He decides to leave him be and if he has to go transfiguration without his pet and everyone else brings theirs he doesn't care if he looks like a fool. What can Professor Cameron do? Get made at it him, it's his first day. 

He leaves his dorm and walks down the stairs leisurely and sees Kiara at the bottom sitting on the couch, probably waiting for him. He taps her shoulder when he gets to her and she jumps but calms down when she sees that it's him. 

"Morning," he says when she gets up from the couch. She hugs him which he returns, albeit less tightly. He's not a hugger but he'll accept one from Kiara. 

"What took you so long?" She asks him as they walk out of the common room door. 

"I could have slept all day, those beds were so comfortable." He says, almost dreamily. 

because their dormitory is so close to the kitchens they don't have a far walk to the great hall. They fill it up with small talk, about what they think about being sorted into Hufflepuff and what they think about how others perceive them and what they seem to think about the other houses. JJ wonders if what everyone says about the houses is true. He heard his own dad talk crap about Hufflepuffs and about Ravenclaws being know-it-alls and Gryffindors being dumb and Slytherins being conniving. He wonders if he'll eventually think the same or if he'll decide on something completely different. From the little, he's seen he doesn't think badly of any of the houses, so far.

When they reach the great hall it isn't as full as it was during the feast. A bunch of students are scattered about and some didn't even come down for breakfast. It's Kiara who spots Pope and John b. first, the two of them have plates full of food in front of them and they're both sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table, clearly waiting for the rest of their friends. JJ sits next to Pope and Kiara sits on the other side, next to John b. 

John b. doesn't wait long for the others to put food on their plate before he's talking. "So how do you feel about Hufflepuff?" 

JJ lets Kiara answer first, he just wants to pill food onto his plate. He looks at the eggs, sausages, pancakes, and waffles and doesn't know what to grab so he lets his hands decide for him, and instead of having an organized plate like Pope does next to him he just piles food on his plate, similar to a small mountain. He's never had this much food available to him before. For as long as he can remember his dad has never had a steady job and every time he has gotten a job he's never been able to keep it so money was always tight. Sometimes JJ had to pick up random work from neighbors to get money for groceries but to just have a buffet to always be sitting in front of him makes him want to drool. 

"I love it. The common room is so comfy. The only problem is that the entire dorm is full. in fact, so many new girls were sorted into Hufflepuff that they had to have an extra dorm for the girls." Kiara says and she cuts into a piece of a syrup drenched waffle as JJ stuffs his mouth with eggs. "I have to bunk with Sarah Cameron."

"You don't seem happy about that," Pope notices and takes a sip of his orange juice. 

"She's nice and she's nicknamed me Kie," Kiara says, sounding slightly annoyed. "Plus, her older brother is Rafe Cameron and I sat with them and another kid named Topper or something and he was the worst. The type of purebloods that I try to ignore." 

JJ nods and swallows harshly, "Kie, I like that." 

John b. and Pope nod in agreement. 

"Whatever, my point is that I'm wary of her," Kiara says, ignoring the boys. 

"You said her brother is Rafe Cameron?" Pope says, randomly and he's trying to be nonchalant but JJ can tell something is bothering him. He doesn't think that the others notice, though.

Kiara looks at him curiously and nods. 

"I just wanted to ask you guys about something he said. Considering that you guys know more about terms wizards use." Pope says, and it sounds like he's stalling. "He said something about how mudbloods are horrible and I don't know what a mudblood is. So...what is it?" 

Everyone goes silent as they look at Pope. No one wants to be the one to explain it to him. He shouldn't have to know what it is or live with people that say such cruel words. JJ even looks around the hall for Rafe, wanting to do something to him, fo saying something so horrible in front of a muggle-born. He can only hope that Pope was smart enough to not reveal that he was muggle-born. None of them have known the lanky boy long but they know that he's smart and not just book smart but that he's also savvy. He knew what to say and when to say it. 

Finally, JJ asks through gritted teeth, "did he call you that?" 

"No," Pope says, still looking confused.

Finally, Kiara breaks and decides she would be the one to tell him. She sees how angry JJ got about it, looking around the great hall, probably for Rafe. He looks like a bomb ready to explode. Then she looks at John b. who has clenched fists and is as taught as a violin. Even she's afraid of how John b. would answer. 

"A mudblood," she begins, the word heavy in her mouth, "is someone with non-magical parents. It's a slur for a muggle-born. It basically means dirty blood. Only a few people use it anymore, and most people stay away from people that use it."

Pope doesn't know what to say to that answer. He already felt out of place because he came from a muggle home and he thought he might get bullied lightly as one would on the playground, but he didn't think anyone would truly hate him just because of his blood. He can't fathom hating someone just for the blood they have, for something out of their control. As someone who believes in magic running in families, he'd imagine that someone would be happy with any signs of magic no matter where it came from. He sees the other three looking at him and promptly looks down at his wristwatch.

He looks up and hopes his shiny eyes aren't so noticeable, and says, " He should probably head to the greenhouse for herbology. We don't want to be late just because we might get lost." 

Kiara and JJ both nod their heads and push their plates away and stand up with Pope. JJ takes one last sip of his juice and looks at John b. "You'll be okay, right dude?"

"Yeah, bro, I've got charms first but I'm heading to the owlery first." John b. says, finishing his breakfast. 

JJ pats him on the shoulder and nods before the other two say their 'goodbyes'. They walk out together and after they are out of view John b. looks around the great hall and notices that most students are still here and that he still has quite a bit of time. So he finishes his food and decides to make his way to the owlery. He knows where the tower is at and he'll use his map to get to transfiguration. He knows that it might not be the best decision to go off and send his letter before his first class of the year but he'd rather do it now rather than later. 

He decides to cut his breakfast short and begin his walk to the Owlery. He made short work of it and was outside in no time. He looked up at the spiraling stone stairs he'd have to take to get up to the owls and sighed. He understood that this was a school of magic and not modern technology but an elevator every few hundred feet would be nice. It doesn't matter because he slowly made his way up the stairs. He walked through the archway towards all of the owls. A lot of them were coming and going today, probably because so many students decide to write home in the first couple of days. He walks in and looks for a school owl that isn't busy. He sees Athena, Pope's owl who is sitting perched up high and watching him. John b. understands why he named her Athena now, she not only seemed wise like all owls but she was watchful, so much that at a point he had to look away. 

He reached an old brown barn owl that when he walked up to it, the owl just gave him a bored look. John b. tried not to feel offended and had to remind himself that it was only an owl. He wrapped the letter to its legs and gave it directions and it flew off right away, well after John b. gave it a part of the cookie he was holding onto from the trolley on the train, but after he did that it flew off immediately. As he was walking out of the Owlery he bumped into a girl, clearly young possibly a first or second year, he would have known if he was paying attention to the sorting last night. Her robes were like his the only difference was that hers were boarded with Ravenclaw blue and not red and gold. She had a bright smile on her face, her lips painted light pink. Her blonde hair is long and in curls, held back in a blue ribbon. Her curls aren't natural, clearly magical, or manually curled, her eyes are a chestnut brown but they seem to light up when he looks at her.

"Hi!" She exclaims, surprised but not unhappy. Her voice sounds like music to John b.'s ears. She must notice him staring so she breaks the silence by walking over to a snowy owl she pets, it must be hers by the way it leans into her. When it flies away she turns back to him and says, "I'm Helena. I saw your sorting yesterday. You were the fasted one sorted, that must be pretty cool." 

John b. nods, but he didn't know that, he was so focused on himself to notice anyone else. "I guess, must mean I'm Gryffindor through and through. No room for anything else." 

"So you're saying that because the hat didn't contemplate Ravenclaw or something, I should expect to see you walk into walls and cause explosions?" She giggles, her statement could sound rude but her voice was pleasant and kind. John b. felt his cheeks heat up but he couldn't look away from her. 

"Honestly, probably." He laughs, himself. 

He soon realizes that time is passing and that he's running out of time when he feels Chives wiggling around in his pocket. He doesn't want to be late to charms class. He's heard stories about Professor Thornton. About how she's a tough and strict teacher. He's also heard that even though she favors Slytherin she's still harder on the other houses because she's the head of the Slytherin house. 

"I should probably get going," he says as he begins to walk down the stairs. She looks at him disappointedly but nods her head in understanding. 

When he's far enough away she shouts, "wait! What's your name?" 

He turns around and shouts back, "John b." 

after he responds she looks away and goes back into the owlery. Gryffindor is sharing charms and the history of magic with Ravenclaw so if she isn't following him she might now be in his year. He'll find out later, though, when the first years meet up at the quidditch field later for a course in broom lessons. He's excited for that too because next year he wants to be on the quidditch team but he's never been on a broom, his father not allowing it. 

He races down the rest of the steps and into the castle. He slows his pace but not by much. He doesn't need his map to find the charms classroom, already passing it on his way to the owlery. He notices that kids are still milling about in the hallways. He notices a group of Gryffindors jinx a Hufflepuff, but when the kid turns around he sees who did it and laughs, letting John b. know that that their friends. He can't wait to learn jinxes and hexes. His father would never let him learn them but he knows that Pope would learn the spells easily. He knows that he won't learn good jinxes and hexes until, at the very least, his fourth year and he knows Pope won't wait that long. He'll either find a book or a person to teach him. He figured that out when he saw a book of spells that they won't have to learn until their fifth year with Pope on the train. 

He decides he'll ask later when they all have a break from classes and can all hang out before broom lessons and dinner. but before he can figure out a way to ask Pope he runs into somebody. When he looks up he sees Headmaster Cameron looking down at him. He's wearing light blue robes and it seems to match his aura. He's seen the man before, he's worked with his father on a few occasions when his father wanted input on articles for 'Dragon Discovery' or what he thought about his theories. John b. thinks that Headmaster Ward Cameron is friends with his father but whenever he mentioned the man to his father he looked like he swallowed something sour.

"Hello, John b.," his headmaster says. His voice firm and warm. "I saw that you were sorted into Gryffindor last night. Like father like son, huh?" 

John b. smiles at that. Finally, someone was getting it. "Exactly! I think it's cool that I'm in the same house as my father was in." 

"Are you headed to class?" The headmaster asks and John b. nods, and says he's heading to charm to which is responded with, "I'll walk with you to your charms class." 

John b. is silent as he walks side by side with the headmaster. He sees people staring at him and he doesn't like it. He wanted to Ward no but he doesn't think that he can just say that to the headmaster. Ward is humming quietly the entire walk and right as they get to the hall where the charms class is, the headmaster finally asks, "so, how is your father's research going?" 

The question surprises John b., his father never talked to him about his research with him. He just brought John b. along with him on his travels and he never asked about his research because that was boring compared to seeing cool creatures. He wonders why the headmaster is asking him, but he doesn't look too far into it. He knows that before he became the headmaster, Ward Cameron was the head of house for Gryffindor and the professor for Care of Magical Creatures. So, it makes sense that the headmaster would still be interested in magical creatures, an area in which John b.'s father specializes in. 

"I don't know, really. I know that he's been going to Romania a lot but as far as his research goes, I have no idea. I've never paid attention." John b. admits and tries to not look antsy. He really just wanted to get to charms class because as nice as the headmaster was to him, John b. still feels like he's under a magnifying glass when talking to the older man. 

Ward nods and smiles kindly, lightly reassuringly grabbing his shoulder. It doesn't mean that it is reassuring, in fact, all it does is make John b. more uncomfortable. 

"I suppose that makes sense," the headmaster laughs lightly, "after all what eleven-year-old would care about a boring paper when he could see rare creatures." 

John b. agrees with that and decides that it's time to head inside. The headmaster watches him walk in and John b. lets out a low breath when he can no longer feel the man's eyes on his back. He sits down in a random seat and looks around and notices most Gryffindors are sitting with each other. The seat next to him is open but that doesn't upset him. He's always been good at making friends and getting close with people, so he doesn't worry as more students filter in slowly and the seat remains empty. It's still a few minutes until the class actually starts and Professor Thornton hasn't even walked in yet. 

Finally, someone sits down in the seat next to him. He looks and sees Helena who smiles back at him. He finally got the answer to what he wanted to know. He doesn't really know the girl from Ravenclaw but from what he has seen of her she seems friendly, but even though he feels hypnotized by her, he knows that he's feeling that. 

He has always had word vomit. He's always been the kid who has said what was on his mind and that hasn't changed in a day. So after Helena says hello to him, he blurts out, "Are you a Veela?" 

The girl just laughs and it just feels likes he's hearing music. He knows that even if she says yes that it isn't the only reason John b. likes her. She seemed nice and hopes that his feelings are right. Knowing that his intuition isn't always right all the time. 

"My grandmother was a Veela," she answers calmly. She looks uncertain for a moment and then says, "is it so obvious?" 

John b. shrugs and says, "I've met a few Veela's before so I know the feeling when I'm around one. But no, I don't think it's that obvious. I just think most people will think you're a charming girl."

She smiles brightly at that. She pulls out her charms book and her wand and lays them side by side. 

"That's nice to hear," she says. 

John b. smiles back at her and realizes that it is hard not to smile when Helena is around. Everyone is finally in the room and everyone is talking to each other, but a hush falls over them all as a tall pale woman with dark hair wrapped up in a bun, wearing robes with green and silver bordering it sways into the room. She's not smiling and she looks like how people have described and John b. knows that this isn't a class that he's going to be able to skate by in. When she's in front of the classroom she looks over all of them and doesn't look impressed. The wrinkles on her face make her look hardened rather than old. She's an intimidating force, no doubt about that. 

"Welcome to Charms for first years. I'm Professor Thornton and something you should all know about me is that I expect the best. I don't like settling so if you aren't going to give this class your all you should probably write home so your guardians can take you back." Professor Thorton says with a monotone voice. 

\--

Pope, Kiara, and JJ are early for herbology. They have to wait outside the greenhouse because it's locked so students can't get into the greenhouse when Professor Shoupe isn't around. They knew they were going to be early but Kiara and JJ don't say anything, knowing why Pope wanted to go to class early. Pope is still quiet. He doesn't want to dwell on the fact that people in this world could hate him for something out of his control just like people in the muggle world can hate on him for the same reason. 

"I wonder if it'll just be an introduction to the class or if we'll actually have to learn something today," JJ finally says. He tries to peer into the greenhouse to see if he can spot anything out that they might use today but the windows are foggy and he can't see a thing. 

"Probably an introduction." Pope finally says, and JJ bites back a smile. He knew that talking about their class would get something out of him. "The professor might tell us what we'll learn the next time we have herbology." 

Kiara nods in agreement and JJ leans against the glass walls. No other students have gotten here yet so he hums in boredom. Kiara rolls her eyes at him but doesn't say anything. Thinking about how she can feel the magic in her hum through her. She took her potion this morning but that's never a guarantee and she has just made new friends and she's afraid she might scare them off if she does something weird. 

JJ breaks the silence once again, earning a frustrated sigh from Kiara, who just wants to sit in silence. "I heard that the castle has a bunch of hidden passageways. I don't know where I'd look first but wouldn't it be cool if we found them?"

"I'd look behind paintings first," Pope muses, "There are so many, though."

Pope and JJ continue to talk but Kiara tunes them out when she starts to see students walking out and towards them. She recognizes several of them because she shares a house with them. She sees Topper among some of the Slytherins and she sees Sarah and her other dormmate Scarlett walking with him. Kiara wonders when they had time to get acquainted. She knows that Topper and Sarah sat with each other on the train, so maybe Scarlett just comes with Sarah. 

"Kie," JJ says poking her shoulder, "Hey, earth to Kie." 

She turns to her two friends and sees them looking at her with confusion written on their faces. 

"What's wrong. You're scowling at all of them?" Pope asks her. She turns her back to the other students so that she's facing the two boys. 

"I just don't want to be around some of them," she answers vaguely. She really had no reason to dislike them but she knew they were tied to Rafe and she really disliked him. The only consultation she can find is that Rafe isn't in their year.

"You better get used to it because we have most of our classes with Slytherin and you're stuck with Hufflepuffs for seven years," JJ says, bluntly. "Maybe they're cool and we just need to give them a chance." 

"As long as they don't bother me I have no problem giving them a chance. Especially because I've got to bunk with two of them." Pope says with a shrug. 

Kiara bites her tongue and mutters a maybe when Sarah comes up to them. She's practically skipping as Scarlett is giggling at something the other Slytherin boy says. Sarah looks at them and frowns when she sees them standing by themselves. 

"Hey, Kie!" she says and smiles at JJ and Pope. "I'm Sarah."

Pope takes her hand at the introduction and wonders why Kiara seems to dislike the girl. She seems friendly, in fact, she seems like the embodiment of what most people seem to think Hufflepuff is. "I'm Pope."

"It's nice to meet you," she says happily, and her smile falters and JJ just looks at her and doesn't introduce himself immediately. "I can't wait for herbology. My family has this huge garden and my father has a bunch of books on herbology, so I can't wait to put some of this stuff into practice." 

"I know what you mean," Pope says, and his shoulders seem to become less tense as he talks to Sarah. "I've read tones of books about spells so I can't wait for charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, even though I know some of the spells I read won't be taught until the fifth year." 

"You know, Topper's mother is the professor for charms," Sarah says, as she beckons the boy over. He walks over to them with Scarlett next to him. 

Pope, of course, knew this already. It was a part of the conversation Topper and Rafe had at the feast. It's how he already knew that Sarah was the headmaster's daughter. He was still polite when Topper came over, though. 

Topper smiled, but Pope could tell that it wasn't genuine but it was a blinding smile. The type of smile his mother would say that a used car salesman would have. The other girl that came over was a petite girl with jet black hair that seemed to make her green eyes pop even more. She had plump lips and she smiled at all of them, specifically at JJ. Pope and Kiara both noticed that he didn't look away or frown but welcomed the smile with one of his own. 

"I'm Scarlett," her voice was kind and directed at JJ and Pope because she had already met Kiara. 

Pope shook her hand and smiled back at her and hoped it didn't look fake. He didn't think it did because the look on her face never faltered. But Kiara and Pope both whipped back to look at JJ when he says, "I know. I saw you at the Hufflepuff table. I never got to introduce myself, though because there were so many people and a lot was happening." 

Pope was surprised. JJ didn't seem like the type to be so open so quickly. But, to be fair, he's only known the boy for a short time and there is still more that he needs to learn about his new friends. 

Scarlett and JJ both chat quietly while Sarah and Topper talk, Sarah is trying to pull Kiara into their conversation and Kiara is indulging them. Pope feels a bit on the outside but it doesn't bother him all that much. He's used to being on the outside. Away from the other kids. Back at home, he would spend more time helping his parents with their work or around the house to hang out with other kids, and then when he had time to hang out with the kids on his island he always felt like he was on the outside looking in. He knows that Kiara and JJ are his friends and he feels a tight bond with them that he can't quite explain, so he knows he won't lose them that easily. And it isn't like they can't have other friends, although, Kiara doesn't seem that interested in talking to Sarah and Topper. JJ on the other hand is deep in conversation, but he thinks that Scarlett might be thinking something else as she talks to the blonde. She has a strand of her long hair wrapped around one of her fingers and she's twirling it. 

Finally, Professor Shoupe makes his way through the crowd of kids in a flurry of yellow robes. He's huffing and puffing as if he ran the whole way here. He pulls out his wand and flicks his wrist and the lock opens. He ushers the students in and tells them to find a spot around the long table. Pope finds him next to Kiara and JJ is standing next to Scarlett. He has nothing against the girl, he doesn't really know her, but the scene she's displaying in front of all of them with JJ is starting to get on his nerves. 

"Is she annoying you too, or is it just me?" Kiara whispers to him.

"No, she's definitely getting on my nerves," Pope responds, looking over at the two and rolling his eyes. 

Professor Shoupe finally gets situated at the head of the table and looks at them, not unkindly but not with warmth. He has salt and pepper hair with a mustache that Pope finds slightly distracting. He saw him sit next to Professor Peterkin at the feast and can only find the differences between the two. Pope isn't all that interested in herbology and neither is JJ, but Kiara is. It's not the class she was looking forward to the most but she's still excited about it, but seeing Professor Shoupe and knowing he's the head of her house brings down her mood when she sees how out of sorts he is.

"I'm professor Shoupe and this is herbology. Some of you may already know me as the head of the Hufflepuff house. This year we will be focusing on quite a bit so I hope you read the list that was sent to all of you. Today, I want to introduce you to mandrake roots, so will everyone please take a pair of earmuffs and gloves." 

**\--**

It's later in the day and all of their classes are finished when JJ walks into the courtyard to see his friends lounging around. He had astronomy with a few Ravenclaw and because of the tower the class is held in the Hufflepuffs were split in half and today was JJ's day to have astronomy. It wasn't terrible but it wasn't a class that JJ is going to love. He makes his way to his friends. 

"Hey!" JJ says cheerily, even though he's starting to feel drained from the day. He sits on the ground next to John b., leaning against the bench Kiara and Pope are sitting on. 

"How was astronomy?" Pope asks him, and JJ grunts not wanting to think of the class. 

"It was fine," JJ responds, "The professor is cool and some of the Ravenclaws are too, but maybe it's because it's later but I'm so exhausted." 

John b. makes a noise of agreement and JJ knocks his head back and hits Kiara's leg, "How was the rest of your guy's day." 

Before they can answer a ghost floats by and JJ immediately recognizes him as nearly headless Nick. The others look at the ghost as it stops in front of them.

"What are you little pogies do out here all alone," The nearly headless ghost says.

"Pogies?" Kiara asks.

"Throwaway fish," John b. says as if Kiara was asking him. 

"Everyone else is talking in the halls or are in their common rooms. Yet, the four of you are out here all alone." Nearly Headless Nick says. 

"Maybe we like being away from the other students, " JJ says. Nearly Headless Nick shrugs and floats away in the direction of the great hall. JJ looks at his friends and thinks, "It's not bad."

"What? To be compared to fish?" Kiara says with her nose scrunched up. She didn't like being compared to those slimy, slippery things in the water. 

"I kind of like it," John b says, and raising his arms above his head like he's presenting something, "we're the pogues." 

"If you go around calling us that, no one will want to hang out with us." Kiara laughed but didn't object. 

"Who cares," John b. said as a bunch of first years started leaving the castle. JJ assumed it was because it was time for their broom lessons. The pogues got up with them and began to walk with them. 

JJ leaned over to Pope and says, "I've been waiting for this all day."

"To learn how to ride a broom?" Pope asks amused. 

"Exactly. It gets me one step closer to quidditch" JJ says this like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I'd prefer to stay on the ground but if I have to do this then so be it," Pope says with a shrug and laughs when JJ nudges him.

They all make it to the quidditch field where a young professor waits for them. She smiles as all the students line up to a broom. Once everyone is next to a broom she begins talking. "Learning your way around a broom is essential to being a wizard or witch. You'll probably have to use one at least once in your life and some of you may want to try out for quidditch next year. None of that can be done if you don't know how to ride a broom." 

She says and most of the kids are itching to do something, "Today is all about basic commands. You will learn how to get your broom up," a few students giggle at this and the professor allowed them a moment before continuing, "how to sit on one while it is in the air and how to move it while you're on it. I don't expect there to be many injuries but please be careful."

When she's finished she looks at the students looking at her. Pope notices that this is the most attention a professor has gotten today during a lesson, at least for the classes he was in. He wishes he could skip this part, he likes his feet firmly on the ground while he notices that John b. and JJ are practically jumping with indifference and Kiara looks so distracted, she looks like she's somewhere else. 

"Let's start with your first command. I want you to put your dominant hand over the broom and say up. Make sure to say it firmly, not too quietly, and not too loudly. A broom to a new person is like a cat or dog wanting to be coaxed into coming to you." 

They all do this and most of the brooms stay on the grass wiggling. JJ shoots straight into his hand and he gives a triumphant smile to his friends. John b. almost has it in his hand. It's off the ground but not quite to him. Pope's is still on the ground and when Kiara finally says the command the broom shoots up, but not into her hand. It's at least ten feet above her head and she turns a dark red. There are snickers all around her and JJ shoots them all a glare shutting them up. The professor, for her part, doesn't say anything, she just takes out her wand and flicks her wand and the broom comes down into Kiara's hand. 

"Juiced up there, Kie." JJ jokes and Kiara rolls her eyes at him. 

"Shut up." Is all she says.

Pope tries one more time with more passion. Even though he doesn't want to fly it doesn't mean he wants to fail. He has always wanted to be the best and now he can't even get one old broom off the ground. He says it once more and flexes his hand and it shoots up like a spring. Pope tries to hide the smile, but he can't and John b. gives him a thumbs up after he gets a hold of it. Pope looks around and some of the other kids are struggling with it still. Pope tries not to feel happy that they're struggling, after all his mom taught him to be humble, but there's just something inside of him that feels like he's not lesser because he's muggle-born. After all, a few purebloods are having a tough time and if they can't do it then that means the power of the magic someone has doesn't lie in their lineage. Which gives him hope that he'll be able to excel. 

The broom lesson goes by fast. JJ doing better than everyone else by a lot and John b. not too far behind him. Pope did alright. He wasn't the best but he wasn't the worst. It's not like he had high hopes for it so it didn't really matter. Kiara was quiet the whole time looking like she wanted to burst, with what? None of them know. She was timid with her broom so she wasn't all that great but she still was good. 

After that they all head to dinner, the talking is quieter now that everyone has met everyone and the meal passes by quickly without any announcements. Pope doesn't know where the other three go but he heads to the library before curfew. There has been something nagging him in the back of the head all day. He didn't want to mention it to anyone fearing that his new friend might hate him if he blurted it out. So he quietly goes into the library and quickly finds a book about squibs. Most of it he already knows but nowhere does it say that if a squib has a magical child that the child would be less magical. 

"Boo," someone whispers behind him and he jumps, he wasn't expecting anyone to follow him in here. When he turns around he sees JJ with the biggest smile on his face. "Whatcha got there?" 

JJ tries to see the book he's holding and Pope decides it's probably best not to hide anything so he shows the other boy the book. He looks at it and then looks at Pope confused. 

'Before you ask, Rafe said something about a squib's kid being here." JJ's eyes darken at that but Pope continues, "he made it sound like it was horrible or something so I wanted to read up on squibs because in the classes we had today you were clearly strong. So I just wanted to know and I don't know if you would have told me anything if I asked." 

"What did you find out?" Is all JJ asks, handing the book back to Pope.

"Nothing I didn't already know. Rafe was just spitting out nonsense. All it really says is that squib's children may be magical but it's rare but it doesn't increase more does it decrease their magical abilities." Pope says, watching JJ carefully. 

JJ just nods. He's gone quiet and Pope knows that isn't good. He has a feeling being pointed out as the squib's kid is probably as embarrassing as being known as one of the lame muggle-borns. 

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you," Pope says, trying to apologize. He doesn't want to hurt JJ's feelings. 

"It's fine, dude," JJ says, looking distant. "But we should probably head to our dormitories because curfew is going to be soon." 

Pope nods and he puts the book back. Heading out of the library with JJ. They don't say anything to each other but the silence isn't awkward. They walk as far as they can together before they have to part ways. 

When Pope gets to his dormitory he sees a few of the older kids milling about in the dimly lit common room. He looks up at sees an octopus float by in the lake from their glass ceiling but continues on. When he gets to his dorm the other kid, River he thinks his name is already there setting his things up for bed. He looks at Pope and sends him a quick 'hey'. Pope sees that his hair is purple tonight and isn't that surprised. He learned the boy was a metamorphagus at the feast. Pope slips off his robes and into his pajamas. When he slides into his large bed he notices that Topper is missing. He doesn't remember seeing him in the common room. Pope doesn't care about the boy but he's naturally curious and wonders where he is. 

"He's probably with Sarah, that girl from Hufflepuff." River says as if he's read Pope's mind. Pope just hums to let the boy know that he heard him. He closes the curtains around his bed after he sets an alarm on his side table and slips deeply into his bed. He thought it might take a while for him to fall asleep but within minutes he's asleep, the day has been long and taxing on him. 

**\--**

When JJ gets to his dormitory after tapping out the password he sees a few kids in the common room. He notices Scarlett and hopes she doesn't see him. He knew her thoughts about him as soon as she stood by him in herbology earlier today and he doesn't care to entertain it. He looks around to see if he can spot Kiara but he doesn't. He doesn't think that she'd still be out so he's assuming that she's up in her dorm room. He heads to his own and quickly slips out of his robes and into his bed. He closes the curtains because he doesn't really want to talk to the other boys right now. 

He has a hard time falling asleep, going over the events of today. He had a pretty good day. He was nervous that he might not be so strong magically as some of the other kids but he was and that was a nice feeling. He remembers the feeling he had when other kids stared at him with envy when his broom shot up into his hand without needing to pleas with it or try several times. He just thought about how much he wanted it and it came to him. He thinks about herbology and how he saw Kiara and Pope team up, making it feel like he was left out so he partnered up with Scarlett. She was a nice girl but she talked a lot and fast, so fast that JJ found himself tuning her out on accident. He was all too glad when professor Shoupe told them to put on earmuffs. He remembers astronomy and the introduction to it. He remembers meeting Samatha, a nice Ravenclaw girl with long light-brunette hair and a pretty laugh. He didn't tell the others about her, he doesn't know why. Even though he met a really nice girl, he still wishes his friends would have been there. It would have been nice to have a class with John b., but he knows they'd probably cause some trouble and JJ didn't want to tell his dad that he was sorted into Hufflepuff and got detention on his first day. 

He remembers the feeling of finding Pope in the library. He was there to get a book on quidditch when he saw Pope slowly walk to a different section. When he found what he was reading he didn't mind much, he told the three of them what his dad was on the train but what left him sullen and quiet was the fact that apparently everyone knew that there was a squib's kid in this year. It's not a reputation that JJ wants. Back home everyone assumed he was a bad kid because of how his dad was and he doesn't want the same thing to happen here. He wanted to be judged on his own merits. Whether they end up good or bad he wants to be judged because of how he is. 

It takes him a while to fall asleep, listening to the other boys already fall asleep and start to snore. He eventually reaches unconsciousness where he doesn't have to think about his dad or the other students. 

**\--**

Kiara is already in her bed when everyone walks in. She was probably the first one to go to her bed out of everyone in every single house. She had a great day until broom lessons. She thought she had her outbursts under control and although it wasn't a full-blown outburst it was still enough to make her feel out of place. She can still hear the giggling when her broom shot up so high. She knows that some people think she's just overly powerful in her magical abilities but that isn't the case, she just can't control it. It comes out in random spurts and she had a feeling that it would with that broom today.

She thinks that maybe she should talk to the head of her house, but after herbology, she knows that professor Shoupe won't be of any help. Maybe tomorrow when she has potions with the Gryffindors she'll ask the professor if there is anything else that might help. She knows that she could be capable of so much more if she wasn't afraid of her magic, but she is and she hopes that it'll be remedied soon. She also hopes that the sound of the giggling from class leaves her mind soon because it's just playing over and over again and she hates that. 

October, her little kitten jumps up onto the bed with her as if she knew that Kiara needed her. Kiara falls asleep petting her furry little friend as October purrs happily. She dreams of magical outbursts and laughing.

**\--**

John b. had a great day, if he forgets the way professor Thornton looked like she wanted to kill him, but to be fair, she looked at everybody that way. He did well in charms class giggling with Helena and managing to get his feather to levitate quickly. He hung out with Helena between classes when he couldn't get around to see the other Pogues. She was nice, that never changed and he watched as she charmed her way into the kitchen when they should be having downtime. He didn't know how she knew where the kitchens were located or how she seemed to have even the grumpiest of house-elves wrapped around her finger, he chalks it up to her being a veela. He didn't mind, though, because it got him warm croissants and chocolate milk.

When they finally separated and he got to meet up with his friends he was happy but tired. He idolized Hogwarts so he never thought about how tiring one day could make him. He hopes it's only because it's the first day and that he needs to just get into a routine because if all year is going to be like this he might actually die. When he saw his friends he didn't mention Helena, he was going to until Kiara said something about Sarah and Scarlett. He knew that Helena was friends with them and knew it probably wasn't the best thing to tell them. It could come back to bite him but he doesn't really care. He had a good day and he wasn't going to let anyone take that from him. Especially when he got to their broom lessons, he wasn't the best, that was clearly JJ but he didn't do badly in fact he did pretty well. Maybe if he watches all the quidditch games this year and practices enough over the summer and on the holidays he'll be able to make the team next year. 

He was sitting on his bed with Chives on the covers when his father's owl flew through the window and landed next to him. He pets the colorful owl and took the letter that was tied to its leg. He didn't think that his father would get back to him so quickly but he's glad that he did. It's just what John b. needed, a letter from home. 

He tears off the seal to read the letter and immediately recognizes his father's handwriting. 

_Dear Bird,_

_I'm so glad that you were sorted into Gryffindor. Truly, I would have been happy with you no matter what house you ended up in but I know how much you wanted this. I know you always try to make me proud but don't forget that Gryffindor is your family now, too, and that you have to make them proud as well. Thinking about you in Gryffindor brings me back to my Hogwarts days but I won't tire you with my memories._

_You're friends sound wonderful. Leave it up to my son to make friends right away and with people that sound like they could be a good influence on you. To answer your question, mermaids and sirens rarely make contact with humans unless they plan to kill them. I've heard of very few Rusalkas mating with humans but the number is small and unless your friend JJ is half Russian I doubt that he's the son of a Rusalka. There are other sea creatures that are known for mating with humans, though, but I'll leave that up to you to see if you or your friend JJ want to pressure it, but truth be told unless JJ's father was a sailor the odds of him being part of anything of the sea is low and he could just have a calling to the sea. You'll see soon that Wizards and Witches feel a calling to certain things._

_I don't know if I know Kiara's father. If he's a Carrera, then maybe I have because he sells off-the-market potions. But Kiara sounds sweet and I'm glad you made friends with someone who is open to all. Your friend Pope, I'm sure can handle himself, especially if he was sorted into Slytherin, but be a good friend and look after him. Some purebloods will do anything to hurt Muggle-borns and I'm sad to say that he's in the lion's den._

_Lastly, I don't feel like I have to tell you this but keep your friends close. You'll need them for the years to come. I had friends when I was in school and sadly it didn't work out the way I wanted it to. Anyways, you have always made me proud to call you my son. I want you to know that you have always made me proud and that it won't change._

_I love you,_   
_sincerely, your father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Holidays, the Moon Rabbit, Parties, and a duel 
> 
> If you like this story so far let me know! I plan on updating every Monday. I also have this story planned out up to chapter 23 so I do know where I'm going with this, I just hope you guys like the direction. 
> 
> my tumblr is @ svnnypope


End file.
